1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration device and the like, more precisely, relates to a vibration device and the like so as to occur vibration efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera and the like, there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to adherence of the dust on a surface of a filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed that an antidust member, to which a piezoelectric element is attached, is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system, to remove the dust on the antidust member with a standing wave integrated on the antidust member by the piezoelectric element and the like (JP Patent Publication No. 2003-333395). Also, it has been known that there is another system comprising a sensing electrode to detect vibration status of a filter surface.
However, according to conventional systems, since an acceleration of the standing wave occurred on a vibration node is so small, it has been difficult to remove dust attached on the node. According to the conventional sensing electrode, for example, an output detected by the sensing electrode in a vibration mode such as overlapping a vibration node position and the sensing electrode, there is sometime difficult to detect the vibration accurately.